


Tiny Flurries

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt share the first snowfall of the season.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Tiny Flurries

The sky is a milky, dull gray that pales in comparison to his companion’s hair. Jaskier makes a mental note to introduce that into a song at some point and quickens his steps to catch up to the witcher. If he gets too far behind there will be yet another lecture, and he doesn’t have it in him to pretend to pay attention today. 

“Keep up,” Geralt tosses back at him as he approaches. Jaskier rolls his eyes and darts up to his side. He lets his fingers brush against Geralt’s, barely able to feel him through their thick gloves. The path is narrow, but they can still walk like this. Geralt’s spent the last fortnight warning him about how steep and thin the path up the mountain will get, and if he were any less sure of himself, he’d start to question whether or not Geralt actually meant to invite him.

Only he _did_ invite him. Had actually rambled through a long drawn-out invitation to visit his home, to meet his _family_ and then had the audacity to look at Jaskier as if he’d ever turn down such an offer. Jaskier had tripped over himself to agree, because you simply don’t turn down a request to spend the winter with your new lover.

Lover.

Such a simple word for what they are now. It took over a decade, but Geralt finally got his head out of his ass and realized that yes, Jaskier actually was flirting with him and meant every single word of it. The passion is undeniable, but it’s so much more. He gets to see the secret smiles Geralt is too afraid to show the word, gets to comfort him after a hard fight, gets to run his lips over every mark on his scarred skin and spend hours mapping it with his fingertips.

Jaskier is a poet; could find a thousand ways to describe his love for Geralt, but all he needs to know is that no matter where life sends them they will always come back together. It’s the truest thing he knows. That’s why this hike is so important. Not only being allowed, but being _invited_ to Kaer Morhen? One of the greatest gifts he’s ever been given.

“You’re doing it again,” Geralt declares, nudging Jaskier with his shoulder. 

“Wha?” he asks, startled out of his reminiscing.

“You look like you’re writing poetry in your head again when you should be watching your footing,” Geralt tells him with a soft laugh.

“That’s what I have you for, right? To catch me if I stumble?” Jaskier asks a bit sheepishly. Geralt rolls his eyes but his mouth twitches and Jaskier counts it as a win. Still, he probably shouldn’t be lost so deep in his thoughts while they walk such a treacherous path. He looks around and lets out a gasp.

“What is it?” Geralt asks, moving into a fighting stance. Jaskier just waves his hands at him and giggles.

“Sorry, nothing perilous. Just..it’s snowing,” Jaskier says in awe as he watches the first flakes of the year tumble down. They float down around them, tiny flurries of white that settle on Geralt’s shoulders, stick to his hair for a moment before melting. He looks almost ethereal standing there in front of Jaskier, framed by the gray sky and the lightly falling snow. 

“You’ve seen snow before, Jask,” Geralt scoffs at him, but there’s no bite to it; his eyes are still fond as he smiles at Jaskier.

“Yes, but I haven’t seen it with _you_ , darling,” Jaskier reminds him. Geralt looks away, his habit whenever his emotions seem to be too much for him to handle properly, and Jaskier wouldn’t have him any other way. His witcher is perfection. “I’d rather like to kiss you,” he says quietly, knowing Geralt will hear him. Geralt hmms affirmatively and steps closer, his hands settling on Jaskier’s hips. His mouth already looks inviting, but then a snowflake lands on it, tempting Jaskier to lean in and kiss it off.

And so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
